Morning smoke
by Sherry Furude
Summary: One winter morning, Gin enjoys a cigarette… much to Sherry's dislike. GinSherry oneshot. Rated T for sexual references.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Detective Conan nor any of its characters. The entire series belong to Gosho Aoyama. I'm simply a fan who writes for fun.**

* * *

Sherry poured herself some tea and sat down. Then she yawned and closed her eyes for a moment.

-You look pretty tired.

As she heard that voice, the girl opened her eyes and turned. Gin was standing by the open kitchen door wearing only a pair of purple trousers and a grin.

-Shut up –she replied-. You tired me out last night.

-I can say the same –he pointed.

Sherry smiled and sipped her tea. At the same time, Gin walked in the kitchen and picked a mug from the sink. Sherry watched as he poured himself some tea and then she focused on her own mug. However, when she was about to sip again, a very characteristic sound caught her attention and made her look up.

-Please don't do that!

Gin, who was lighting a cigarette, looked at her. As the first curls of smoke came out, she let out an annoyed sigh.

-What?

-Could you please not smoke? –she asked.

-Why not? –he inquired, taking the cigarette out of his mouth for a moment.

-It annoys me to have you smoking near me this early in the morning –Sherry explained-. I find it disgusting. I have just got out of bed…

-…my bed… –Gin added with a grin.

-…and I would like to enjoy my breakfast while I get ready for a new day.

Gin let out a brief laugh and continued smoking his cigarette. He kept quiet for a moment and finally spoke:

-First of all, you are not having breakfast – you are only drinking some tea.

-I was planning to have some rice when you appeared… -she added in a whisper.

-And second, you are at my place right now –the boy continued, ignoring what Sherry had said-. I am your host, and therefore I can do whatever I want.

-But if you are my host then I am your guest –she replied-. And consequently it is your duty to please me.

-I already did that last night.

Sherry couldn't help blushing a little and smiling when the boy said that. Gin's smile became broader and he continued speaking:

-And, as far as I remember, you looked very pleased… You couldn't stop screaming my name… and moaning…

-You did such a good job last night –she admitted-. That's true. But it doesn't mean that you can smoke now.

-Why not? –he replied-. As I have said, I am your host and I am free to do whatever I want.

Sherry sighed.

-You are one tough nut to crack, aren't you? –she complaint.

-You already know that –he argued. He looked quite serious-. And yet you are here.

Sherry didn't speak, and neither did Gin. They both kept quiet for a moment. Finally, Gin muttered with a sad look on his face:

-You keep coming after me, and I'll never know why. You deserve much more. I'm not good for you. I… I am not worth it.

The girl stood up and walked towards him. When she arrived next to the boy, she held his face with her hands and said:

-You are worth it. You really are. And I don't care if I deserve you or not – what matters is that you are what I want.

-I'm an assassin, Shiho. And quite a smoker –he added with a sad grin.

-You are not an assassin –she replied with a smile.

Gin looked her in the eye and let out a sigh. Then, he smiled and asked:

-And what about the smoking thing?

Instead of answering his question, Sherry reached the cigarette that he was still holding and took a drag. Right after she had exhaled calmly the smoke, she returned the cigarette to the boy.

-I guess it's not as bad as it is said to be –she pointed-. And, if you ever decide to quit, I will help you as much as I can.

Gin couldn't help letting out a shy laugh. He looked at Sherry and then kissed her forehead.

-I love you –he whispered.

The girl smiled and moved her arms around him. It was such a nice winter morning. The streets were covered in snow.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

**Hello, everybody! Here comes Sherry Furude (ready for attack) in English once more!**

**Some days ago, I was searching for some GinSherry stuff on Tumblr and suddenly I felt a great urge to write some GinSherry fanfiction. Sadly, I was out of ideas. It wasn't until the next morning when an idea came to my mind and I could start writing this. At first I wasn't quite sure of the plot, and I had to rewrite some parts at least three times. However, I eventually managed to make up a plot and I finished the fic. The language made it harder to write, but I learnt some new vocabulary. And why did I write it in English? I posted on Tumblr that I wanted to write and a girl (which I like to consider a recent friend of mine) encouraged me to do so. But, as she doesn't speak (nor read) Spanish, there was only one language I could use so she could read it - English. So I wrote the fic in English. **

**I hope you liked this fic. I will be very pleased to read your reviews! And if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me. I hope there aren't many!**

**Lots of love!**

**Sherry Furude**


End file.
